


Bryan's Gunner

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Team Edge - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: A quick one-shot based off two cuties from the YouTube channel Team Edge.





	Bryan's Gunner

Joshua 'Gunner' Gomez stopped at his bosses' door, dreading and guiltily yearning the events that would take place only a few minutes later.

He'd joined Matthias as an assistant some years ago, eventually moving up to an editor for his multiple channels. It was interesting and fun, at least when he wasn't being used for jokes. But it's better not to dwell on the bad parts of a career. Lately, he was being used in more Team Edge videos, praised as 'The cute one' by most fans. Others just wondered who he was.

For the most part, he was paired up with Bryan in team games. Today was no exception.

Swallowing hard, he entered the door. He was greeted by a tired looking Amanda, clutching tiny baby Luna in her arms.

"Hi, Gunner." She paused to yawn. Motherhood must be really tiring. "The guys are in the kitchen," She looked like she was going to hug him, but stoped when she remembered Luna. Having a child and a constantly working husband had taken a lot of energy out of the woman. Especially when she would rather do chores than rest whenever Luna had finally gone down for a nap. Matt's grandmother had been over recently to help her around the house, forcing her to sleep every few hours.

"Thanks." He rushed past. He was always nervous speaking with Amanda. She was a very nice woman, pretty too. But girls and Gunner for some reason didn't mix well. This was the reason he was gay.

He heard the guys laughing in the kitchen and walked in slowly, hardly noticed. The three of them were standing around Matt's computer watching something. He didn't have enough interest to look at the screen. That and his eyes were on Bryan, again fear of the challenge to come set in.

"Oh, hey Gunner." Said Bryan, looking up from the screen.

Gunner waved and flashed a quick smile. He was sure he'd blushed. Speaking with Bryan was always a nerve-wracking thing for him. What if he said something stupid and made Bryan hate him?

Joey and Matt said hello, too.

"Hi guys. Uh, J-Fred did you mind if I dropped around to your place tonight? I forgot a flash drive with the last Team Edge video on it. Oh and Matt, the new Matt and Amanda video is ready to be uploaded, just need your okay." He said, running off his mental checklist of things to do.

Bryan wheeled around and acted as though he was getting something from the other counter. But really, he wasn't able to hold back a frown. Gunner was always so distant to him, but never to Matt or Joey.

"Yeah, sure. I've got that new Blair Witch movie if you want to stay and watch it with me." Replied Joey, closing the laptop.

"Uh, sure." Gunner murmured. He'd never admitted that he _hated_ scary movies.

Bryan's fist bawled. An impulse to punch Joey passed through him, and he fought hard to keep from doing it. Maybe he'd just find a moment to attack him during the challenge. Until then, he just left wordlessly for the garage.

Matt followed, noting something was bugging his cousin.

"Hey, what's wrong, dude?"

Bryan said nothing.

"C'mon, we're family. You can tell me, dude!"

Bryan bit his lip. Of course he wanted to tell someone, anyone about it. But he couldn't. Gunner would never feel the same. "It's nothing, Matt. I'm just..." He though of an excuse, coming up with nothing, "I don't know." The same impulse to just punch something or harm someone struck him, and it was beginning to get difficult to contain. He considered claiming he was sick, but ruining a Team Edge filming day wasn't worth his internal dilemma. Gunner would go over to Joey's either way.

The door opened and Amanda walked in sleepily. As though she'd walked into the kitchen, she travelled around an invisible counter, opened the non-existent fridge and almost fell to the ground. Matt managed to catch her and left.

When he came back, Joey and Gunner followed.

* * *

"What's up you guys, and welcome to the 'No hands' challenge-" Bryan began, stopping for Gunner's jazz-hands, "Challenge."

Gunner was kneeling behind him, his arms sticking through the sleeves of the large plain white shirt he and Bryan were wearing together. Despite its large size, their bodies were still pressed together, his crotch resting on Bryan's waist. He tried hard not to move, desperate not to cause any stimulation. Being on camera and required to move around was not helping.

"No hands, not no pants, ok?" Joey said.

_If only_

Bryan continued on to explain the challenge. They were to make a pizza, only Gunner and Joey weren't going to see their movements, having to be guided by Bryan and Matt, respectively.

"As you can probably tell; these are not my arms."

Joey sniggered, "Why? Because they're not... Brown?"

Gunner playfully began slapping he and Matt, forgetting that Matt was on his right and focusing on him by mistake. Only when Matt spoke did he stop. "Sorry, I thought you were J-Fred." He whispered, lost to all but the man he was pressed against.

_So is he play fighting with Joey or just hitting him? Oh man, I'm confused!_

Either way, his hopes rose slightly and a smile spread across his face again. He didn't want to, but there was still a chance that Gunner didn't like Joey.

The challenge continued for a few minutes before things started to get uncomfortable. Bryan kept moving around, his lower back rubbing against Gunner's crotch and slowly giving the Mexican an erection that didn't go unnoticed.

"Gunner... Are you...?" Bryan hissed over his shoulder, managing to pass it off as a sneeze.

Gunner whimpered, his voice not working. Pressure was building in his throat as the words tried desperately to burst out. His hands kept twisting the lid of the tomato paste, unsure of what else to do. Bryan knew about it and there was no way to deny it now. But even then he couldn't admit it. When Matt and Joey began to look at them, Bryan suddenly began laughing hysterically, though for any Edge member it was normal. He lied, saying that Gunner had told him a hilarious joke.

In an attempt at comedy, Joey asked, "Who's Gunner?" The three of them had quickly overused this joke in the first minute, so no one laughed.

"Sorry..." Gunner murmured to himself, too quiet for even his crush to hear.

As the challenge had come to a slight halt, Matt motioned towards the unfinished pizza lying on the table.

Bryan jumped a little, "Back to the pizza. Now to just finish it up, I think I'll add some cheese." Gunner's hands searched the table to no avail. He came close but Joey continued to move the bag away from the Mexican. A slight laugh came from Mike, who was quietly sitting on the couch across from them.

Finally, Joey stopped and the pizza was finished.

"Mwa! Perfecto!" Bryan exclaimed, and Gunner threw his hands up.

Mike cut the camera and told the two to get back into their regular shirts. The two had actually been topless the entire time underneath the shared one, as it was summer and two people wearing two tops, one of which they were both inside, was boiling. It was awkward, two sweaty muscular bodies pressed against each other and making a pizza blindly. Wow that sounded more sexual that expected.

"Gunner..." Bryan said quietly, not looking in the younger man's eyes.

Gunner pulled on his green Team Edge shirt and began to walk away, not ready to deal with what had happened. But he stopped what a strong hand gripped his wrist.

"Gunner..."

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Gunner yanked his wrist away and walked back to the table.

* * *

Gunner's pulled up in Joey's driveway, still debating on whether or not to stay and watch the movie. But he couldn't seem to focus on that thought. All he could think about was the sexy Guatemalan a phone call away. But that _had_ to be pushed out of his mind. Bryan was clearly creeped out, right?

All of a sudden, Joey's face was pressed up against Gunner's window, making a mock smooch.

"Ahh! Joey!" Gunner screeched, dropping his phone.

Mocking him further, Joey shouted out "Joshua!" He often did this when someone used his real name; use theirs!

Gunner scrunched up his face then started looking for his phone. He jumped when it buzzed, illuminating his face. "Huh?" He looked at the screen and swallowed when he saw the text was from Bryan.

The shocks kept going when a hand was suddenly in his face, holding his flash drive. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd already be halfway to Bryan's by now, dude. Isn't that where you wanna be right now?" He asked as though it were the most obvious thing. "We can watch the movie some other night, you know?"

Gunner was taken aback. He didn't expect Joey of all people to notice anything between he and Bryan. Not to call him dumb.

"Go on." He made a shooing motion, stepping away from the car.

Bitting his lower lip, Gunner pulled away and started down the street. This left Joey to bite his fist.

_God, I'm an idiot!_

* * *

"Bryan!" Gunner shouted at the other man's door. He had a key to everyone else's door, but not the one he _really_ wanted.

The door was torn open in an instant, with Bryan standing in the arch. "Gunner-!"

His eyes widened when a pair of lips were pressed against his own. He responded quickly, surprising himself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, welcomed by Gunner, who moaned quietly. The shorter man's arms wrapped around his neck and the pair made their way inside, not breaking away.

But soon they had to stop and breathe.

"I thought you liked J-Fred?" Bryan huffed, having not kissed anyone for a long time.

Gunner gave him a weird look. "J-Fred? No! He's just a friend... and employer." He added discretely.

Bryan smirked, "Then what am I?" He kissed him again. When they broke away, their eyes remained locked.

Gunner blushed, unsure of how to answer. He'd never put any thought into what their relationship would develop into had anything happened. It was a little scary, honestly, jumping into a relationship with your boss, but they'd make it work.

"Ok, I guess we won't worry about that now. I think we should deal with the issue from earlier."

Bryan's hands slipped underneath Gunner's shirt. His dark palms skimmed across the Mexican's smooth chest, his fingers following the little grooves in his lover's muscular frame. A small moan came from Gunner, who was unsure of what to do. His arms hung limp by his sides, not knowing where else to go.

He jumped when one of his nipples received a light pinch. Bryan was giggling at his reaction.

"Jerk." Gunner huffed, crossing his arms.

Bryan stopped and removed his hands, causing an unseen frown to cross Gunner's face. "Aww, c'mon. I'm just trying to have some fun." Small kissed were placed on Gunner's neck, slowly leading up to his lips. They came together again, their arms wrapping around each other.

"I love you, Gunner." Bryan whispered softly, his soft lips an inch away.

"I love you, too, Bryan."

Then out of nowhere, Gunner felt his feet leave the floor and a pair of powerful arms holding him bridal style, going towards the bedroom.

"Oh! So forward?" He chuckled, giving Bryan a small punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch. I don't think I can carry you anymore." Bryan scoffed, proceeding to drop Gunner. At first he thought onto the floor. But when his eyes opened, he saw it was just the bed. His heart was racing. Everything was moving so quickly and yet he wanted more. More kissing, more touching. But overall, more Bryan. For so long, the gorgeous man had been close yet too far away. Nerves and social pressure kept the two apart but now they were together, nothing was going to hold them back. Not Matt and Joey, not their parents. No one. They were grown men capable of making their own decisions. They'd just never paid attention to it enough to notice it.

Crossing his arms and holding back a laugh, Gunner said, "Then I don't think _you're_ getting this!" His hands shot down to cover his ass, placed in a X. This made Bryan laugh.

"Aww, please?" Bryan gave Gunner the puppy dog eyes.

A short moment was taken for chuckling. "Hmm, _maybe_. If you can make me feel good."

Bryan smirked, then removed his shirt. Though the room was dark, Gunner could make out his well defined chest, but his eyes were locked on the dark nipples. He considered it his kink.

"I think I can make you feel better than just good. You're gonna be screaming my name by the time I'm done with you." Bryan tugged at the hem of Gunner's tracksuit pants, inching them off. He stopped at one point because Gunner's erection blocked the fabric from moving any lower. When he went to unblock it, Gunner moaned from the stimulation and Bryan tugged again. Mischievously, he rubbed the aching organ through Gunner's pants almost bringing the man to his limit. However, he was removing his pants before then.

When they were off, they were carelessly thrown into a corner. Soon Gunner's shirt and boxers joined it, but not before Bryan could laugh at the heart pattern on the underwear. "They were from my nana!"

Gunner's rock hard erection throbbed, begging for some much needed relief. It was ignored, Bryan thinking that the slightest touch would make the Mexican explode. Instead, he began to eat out his lover's hole. The room filled with his moans, spiking when he felt a finger slid into his ass. His gripped the back of Bryan's head and brought him closer in. Another finger sliding in pushed him over the line and his cock shot of ropes of thick, white cum that sprayed across his chest.

"Holy..." He sighed, letting out deep breaths. His chest rose and fell slowly, the milky substance trickling down his side and causing him to chuckle. "Wanna... Keep going?"

Bryan couldn't help but grin, his own cock nearly popping out from his tight jeans.

In an instant the fabric was ripped away and tossed anywhere. His large, brown cock throbbed, leaking out a few drops of pre-cum. "You want this in you, Gunner?" He cooed, slapping it softly. The blush from Gunner was his answer and he lined his cock with the tight hole waiting for him, lifting the Mexican's legs up.

_Oh god, it's been so long. I wonder if I can take it!_

Bryan prodded the hole, smearing it with pre-cum. But then he stopped, "Oh crap." He leaned over to his bedside table and took out a small clear tube. He poured it's contents on his throbbing member and stroked it a few times. When he was coated, he pressed in to Gunner, easily sliding in the head.

"Oh gosh...!"

Slowly so that his lover could adjust to his size, Bryan eased in inch by inch, careful not to harm him. "Mmm, you're so freaking tight!" He moaned, suddenly finding his entire length inside.

Gunner squirmed. His dildo, which no one but his ex-boyfriend knew about, was only about half the size of Bryan's monster. A pain pulsed through him like a slow heart beat, but soon it ebbed away and a sensation of pleasure flooded through his body. "K-keep going"

Bryan pulled out and pushed back in, repeating the movement at a steady pace. But soon his pace quickened and his large balls slapped against Gunner's cheeks. He moaned loudly as Gunner's ass got tighter around his shaft. He slammed his cock inside faster, drawing loud noises from his lover. He lowered down and they locked lips, their tongues swirling around and fighting for dominance. Bryan didn't break away when he shot his load deep inside Gunner's ass.

But the kiss ended and the black man flopped down next to Gunner. Their breaths came in heavy heaves, and neither were able to speak. So they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Not even the sun roused them in the morning. It took Matt banging on the front door to get them up.

 _Film day_ , was written in large red letters on a fridge note, now having gone ignored.


End file.
